The Gods Are Missing!: Or, A Brief History Of Remnant
by Leviticus Wilkes
Summary: In the beginning, the world birthed the gods, and from them all things were made. The tale of the Gods, Faunus, Man and the Sun and Moon. These stories formed the religions and history of the world of Remnant, and have shaped all of history. Totally worth a read, and please review. Side story in the Wilkes RWBY-verse.


Legends.

In the beginning, their was oblivion

The oblivion did not exist. It was not hot, nor was it cold. It was neither dark, nor light. It was void, empty, and without dissonance. In the oblivion, there was perfection.

And then, disparity arose. Cool calming darkness, warm chaotic light, all sensations came into existence. And in the dissonances of existence, their came a place of void, nigh empty of power, and the balance of creation and destruction arose a concentration of power, and through it, deities.

Being of power and creation, the personification of the world. Through their will, a world of ash and dust was fashioned. From the realm, they fashioned first the stars and sky from the cleanest of ash. Then, from the dust, they wrung water and created the vast oceans.

Some, intrigued by their powers, took the most vibrant of dust and fashioned animals and plants from it. The gods sorted the animals that would feast upon the plants, and the animals that would feed off of these.

Many, enamored by these strange creations, took the animals to hunt, admiring the strength and beauty of these beasts. Others, seeking to best their companions, bred the strongest with each other, bringing superior and stronger creatures into the world, however, these animals were created with out the knowledge that created them in the first place, and the animals lacked the power that animated the gods and the first animals and were malevolent. Fearful of these soulless creations, the gods that could create life declared that life could no longer be bred, though the life creators continued to birth new beasts.

The few gods that created the first animals soon gave into hubris, and created ever stronger and stronger ones, at the behest of their fellows, for they could not fashion the creatures with a soul. These gods began to wonder at the limitations of their powers, and sought to continue the breeding experiments in secret. There, they created their greatest creation, being bred not only from the animals, but also from themselves.

And thus, the Faunus were born. The gods that created the animals and the Faunus came forth, and showed their creations to their companions, but the gods that could not create life were fearful and jealous of their life birthing fellows, and came to blows with them.

The war of the gods was brother against brother, sister against sister, and destroyed the beautiful world that predated man and Faunus. The world left was but a Remnant of itself, and named such.

Following the war, the gods came to a compromise. In one millennium, the gods would wipe the Faunus from the world, and in exchange, the world would be free from the actions and will of the gods. And in the dark and starry centuries that followed, the Faunus flourished, and from their minds were birthed many great creations.

But their greatest discovery, was the method to infuse the souls of their parent gods into solid form, and use them at will. They appropriately named this power; Dust.

But disparity demanded sacrifice, and that all things end. The Faunus, in time, became bored with creation, and sought there own destruction. Wars began to brew, and on a distant continent, a terrible slaughter in the fabled city of Vorticella was perpetrated.

In the final hours of creation though, two lovers, and wolf-man and swan-woman ascended the highest mountain of the world, and pleaded with the gods to spare the world so that they could love longer and fuller. The gods ignored their words though, so the man and woman chose to project the love through song.

The man took up the lyre, and the woman used not but her voice to sway the will of the divine. The gods, though for a time unrepentant, slowly came to see the beauty of what their children had produced. And so, a bargain was struck And in secret, a test devised.

The man and woman would give their most cherished possession to bring a greater disparity to the world, and in exchange, the world would be spared of destruction. The man and woman descended from the mountain, and searched their village for their most cherished possession. However, as their time ran out, they came to the slow realization that their most cherished possession was each other.

Together, the man and woman returned to the mountain top, but when they declared their lover to be their most cherished possession, the village jester appeared behind them, and declared that he was the woman's most cherished possession.

The gods, frustrated that the woman had failed their clever test, declared that all three would be punished to allow the world to continue.

The man was turn into the sun, and from the light inherent in all men, would bring enlightenment to the world.

The woman was turned into the infinite and peaceful black that surrounded the world, but as her nature as darkness, could never touch her lover or feel the caress of his touch.

The Jester was cast into the sky as well, and from his light rose the moon, but the chaos he wreaked was not left unpunished. The gods took a great weapon, and stuck the Jester, and bared him from returning to the earth forever. For though the Jester was cunning, whenever he tried to touch the earth, the gods would burn his fingers, and leave the earth untouched.

The gods, though, strained from the effort of creating the sun, moon, and darkness, fell from the heavens, and found themselves born...

...of dust.

And so man arose. But the soulless breeds of their past lives hunted them, and man found itself doomed to destruction. But in the darkest of times, a glimmer of hope can be found, and a new power was discovered and appropriately named, dust.


End file.
